Shugo Chara What If: Tadase was a rich bastard
by IchigoAmu
Summary: What would happen if Tadase was a stuck up rich bastard? And how will Amu deal with him? Also, who is that weird guy with blue hair, and why does he follow me around? HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE!  Read more to find out the answers!
1. Chapter 1

**Sasha: well here's another story.**

**Amu: why are you starting a new one when you haven't finished writing the Co No Mi Chi songfic?**

**Sasha: awww I can't think about that story at the moment!**

**Ikuto: is it because you have no reviews for those two chapters?**

**Sasha: NO! I just wanted to start this series! It's gonna be a bunch of stories about what Shugo Chara would be like if something happened. I decided not to make them one-shots, because the ideas were too long to be one-shots. So it's gonna be a big series, but they're gonna be posted separately. OH and I also got into a Shugo Chara Abridged series! I'm gonna be Rima and Kusukusu! Rima is emo and Kusukusu is a hypo sugar crazy kid. :P making my voice high is fun!**

**Ikuto: ANYWAY I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER SO SHE SHUTS UP!**

**Sasha: Bu-**

**Ikuto: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sasha: Did he just say please?**

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was almost twelve o'clock. I'd better hurry if I don't want dad to worry.

Walking past the alley that led into my street a thought occurred; maybe I could take a short cut.

God, it was getting really dark…

Hearing a noise, I turned around. I saw one shadow, then another, and another. They were everywhere. One came towards me as I opened my mouth to scream. Then it all went black.

**TADASE'S POV**

"So, servant, have you brought her? Or are you such an imbecile you cannot even do that?" I sneered at the man cowering in front of me.

"Y-yes sir.." he stuttered. I bent down "Then where is she?" I said, feigning kindness. Oh, yes. This will be fun. "Give her to me, or I WILL KILL YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD!" he flinched "Y-yes sir, my lord, my prince!" DID HE JUST? HE DIDNT, DID HE? "DID YOU CALL ME A PRIIINNCCCEE? I AM NOT A MERE PRINCE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I AM NOT A KING!" that pucylanimous worm deserved every morsel of my rage!  
As the idiot man tripped out of the room, I saw he'd been standing in front of something.  
"Well well well, what have we here?"

AMU's POV  
"Ugh..." I moaned as I raised my head. My limbs felt like rubber, and I had the worst headache possible.  
"Oh god, Utau better not have spiked my juice again! She KNOWS how bad my hangovers are!" I mumbled as I tried to wake up.  
Trying to reach out in front of me, I found that my were tied up, and that a bag was over my head. "What...?" I mumbled  
Then I heard a voice.  
"Well well well, what have we here?" I stiffened. I knew that voice. Where the hell was I?  
At first I strained to remember what had happened before I woke up here, but then the memories came rushing back.  
The bag was ripped back and I suddenly remembered who's voice that was:  
Tadase Hotori's  
A shiver went down my spine. Tadase was in my class and the King of the Guardians. Yes, those Guardians, the ones that I'm a part of. Tadase was the type of person who thinks that because they have money they can do what they want. I only became a Guardian because he threatened to make my parents loose their jobs, just like he did with the others... Ugh. I don't even want to think about it.  
"Ah, Amu, wonderful to see you again! Would you like a cup of tea?" he smirked  
"If I wasn't tied up, I'd have made frikking mince out of your ass by now!" I spat at him, forgetting in my anger what might happen to someone if I misbehaved.  
"Well honey, that is why you're tied up." he explained to me in a mooshy voice.  
"Let me OUT!" I looked around the room we were in for anyone else, or anything that could help me. There was nothing but a desk with a computer on it, a bed and a mobile phone lying on the floor.  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked angrily, while trying to loosen the ropes around my hands.  
"Well, I think you know why." my expression became confused  
He sighed.  
"I asked you out and you refused, so I plan to keep you here until you accept."  
"Oh..." I said, continuing to pull the ropes behind my back.  
He saw what I was doing and smirked  
"No Amu, I think youll be staying here for a long time"  
He pulled a needle out from behind him and stuck it into my arm.  
As the blackness creeped in, I saw the door burst open, and a man with blue hair ran through.  
"How strange..." was what I mumbled before I lost conciousness.

* * *

**Sasha: yeah yeah now i'm done. OH APART FROM SAYING CoD IS FUN AND I HAD A DREAM ABOUT NAZI ZOMBIES AND COOKIES THAT TURN PEOPLE INTO ZOMBIES AND A ZOMBIE FARM!**

**Amu: *facepalm* well I hope you guys enjoyed me being harassed and kidnapped.**

**Ikuto: once again, R&R **

**Sasha: Where'd the please go?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear WynterHexa

By uploading this story I don't mean to offend. Tadamu is actually my third favourite pairing.

The title is "_What If _Tadase was a rich bastard". Not "Tadase _is _a rich bastard." It is simply a thought of what things would be like if Tadase was the polar opposite of his canon character.

Also, throughout the story he is going to progress as a character and become less cruel and selfish.

I took the liberty of searching up your profile name. While you are an anonymous commenter, I managed to find a number of comments you posted on other people's stories. Every comment I could find was negative, making low stabs at the plotline and the author. This may be one of the reasons the MST for Hard To Get is being discontinued. One of them:

"LOOOOOOOOL, this is SUCH a  
fu¢king CLICHÉ. The typical plot. BTW, look up the MST for it. That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than this shìt of a story. That's why some people moved to rimahiko. The smart ones."

Poor Niki. She didn't deserve that. She worked hard on that story.

I'm sorry, but weren't you just telling people in your comment to not put down the characters and not make fun of all the hard work that went into creating them?

Well, you might want to listen to yourself before you hate on other people. Did you ever think of the author's feelings? They're worth a lot more than a manga characters. Did you ever think of all the hard work that went into developing the plotline?

Now I really don't know if you're going to read this or not, but I'd like to suggest that you take your own advice for once and stop being a hater.

Yours,

IchigoAmu


End file.
